BOOK III: Chapter 20
---‘’’--- More and more Cadets from other ships and installations filled the hallways. Krabbel and Cirruit did manage to get additional mattresses and built Hans a make shift bed. Mao came back and said he found a mess hall with Serv-Matics on the ground level. An hour later we went down in dress uniforms. No one was in the mess hall, so we prepared a table. Mao and Krabbel went to the Serv Matics and piled a 4 course meal on our table. I made a short speech raised the glass and we stated our dinner. A group of Cadets came in and watched us eat. One of them said. “ Why are you eating? We didn’t hear any orders or mess calls.” I shrugged. “ We didn’t hear any mess calls either.” Just then a Luitennant in dark green Uniform walked in, looked at our table only briefly and went o the Serv-matics . He returned with a plate and said.” May I join you? Your table is nicely laid out!” I stood and the others followed my example.” It would be an honor Sir, please join our table.” He sat down and we resumed our meal. The Cadet who had said something seemed agitated.” Luitenant, Sir. We did not hear any mess calls and wonder when there is dinner?” “Cadet, you are a Senior. This is not basic training. The mess hall and serve matics here are provided for exactly this purpose so you may eat when you find time.” The Cadet looked consternated but told his friends and they went to the serv matics as well. The Luitennant on our table was humanoid, but had distinctive non humanoid features as well. To me he looked like a cross between Human and Shiss. He looked us over.” Why Dress uniform , silverware and table cloth?” “Sir it is sort of a tradition with us. We try to have one meal together and when possible we do it the Navy way.” He plotted his mouth with a napkin, reached for his glass and after he drank he nodded and said.” I see you are from the Flag ship so it must have been you who landed that Barracuda Destroyer in that, let’s say heart stopping way?” Muhammad felt addressed so he answered.” It was not my intend to stop any hearts Sir, but Planet control requested we do not damage the grass and so I squeezed her in the only free spot on the tarmac.” “Expertly executed landing indeed.” “ Thank you Sir.” “I actually checked your files and I must say I am impressed with your records. The Flag ship seems to have sent a capable team this time.” He made some more small talk and while he seemed friendly and jovial, I had the unexplainable feeling he had ulterior motives for his meal with us. It was nothing but a feeling, nothing he did or say suggested anything. I considered that I was maybe a little to suspicious. We ended our meal and on our way back to the dorm. The building was busy now with cadets from all over the Union and each group displayed their ship or station badges with pride. There was much talking on the hallways and some heated discussions too. But when we where noticed it became quiet and we where stared at like a group of Kermac agents. I credited much of that to the towering presence of Hans. Also Krabbel was quite an impressive sight, even for a society who was used to see strange alien life forms, but that seemed only part of the reason. I spotted Olia and Limbur, neither one of them had any such inhibitions and came running and we hugged and greeted each other. Olia was as pretty as ever, but I had to admit she was no match for Elfi’s exquisite beauty, at least in my eyes. Both sported patches of the USS Avalon and I learned it was an Ultra battle ship of the new Wedge class under an Ult captain they both deeply respected. I thanked Olia and Limbur for their support and what they had done to help me. I told them what I could and what Elligott told me. I introduced them to the others and Limbur grinned at Hans.” That is just my luck. I thought I would at least gain points in physical combat but now that there is a Saturnian…” Hans grinned back.” Oh I am just a good eater besides physical strength has very little to do with excellence in physical combat.” Limbur nodded.” But it sure helps!” Hans said.” I would not want to face Har-Hi here if he would fight for real, and physical strength wise I am far superior” Limbur looked at Har-Hi with respect.” That is some compliment! I am sure glad you are on our side then!” Olia told me how the Avalon fought a battle against Nul-Nul ships and got damaged. Her face suddenly became different and had a grown up , almost old expression when she told me how she helped to save plasma burned crew members and fought a Nul boarding party. Only then I saw the Silver star ribbon on her and also on Limbur’s chest. Olia had lost much of her girlish ways and it became apparent to me while she was talking.” Limbur showed me his right arm, it had snow white skin compared to the rest of his body.” Look at my brand new arm! It’s almost as good as the old one. I tell you those Nul Nul have sharp teeth!” Olia said.” Limbur held a deck all by himself and prevented the Nu from accessing engineering. We are all very proud of him.” Limbur was the same old on the surface but he too had lost much of his youthful innocence he displayed when I meet him first. He shrugged.” I don’t really give a hoot about this contest. It doesn’t seem all that important to me. I hope it is over soon so I can return to the Avalon. Olia and I are going to stay on her after we graduate. Captain Wonn said so.” We shook hands and wished each other luck and they both returned to their group. Back in our dorm Hans said.” They going to be real fine officers.” Har-Hi nodded.” I think they already are.” Wetmouth sat down at the table and pulled her E-Board.” Was it just me or did you think that Luitenant who ate with us had something else in mind?” I was surprised I wasn’t the only one who had that feeling and nodded.” I did think so too.” She checked her board.” I scanned him under the table. He had both human and Shiss DNA. He also had an active transmitter of some kind on his body. Whatever we said was transmitted to somewhere.” I put my hands on my lips and took the E Board from her and typed. “Let’s check the dorm and our stuff for listening devices and perhaps ourselves as well.” We started to have non substantial conversations discussing Ice cream flavors with Krabbel while Wetmouth and Cirruit scanned the room and us. Wet mouth held her hand up with four fingers. Cirruit took a small device from his belt and worked fast. After about an hour he said.” The listening devices are neutralized. I engineered my nanites to re arrange them.” “Let’s record this for later refrerence.” I said. “ I wonder what they are trying to do.” “Maybe it is just part of a test?” Mao suggested. “That could be, but I am not so sure.” “Well whoever was listening might need a new set of ears. I sent a hyper frequency sound pulse, and disabled the filters in the listening devices that would take out such noises.” “We got to keep on our toes and I think we should even keep watch trough the night.” So it came that we had a rotating watch in a Navy building where everything should be as safe and sound as can be. Nothing happened during the night and we and all the others where summoned via PA to a building across the compound. In a large assembly hall with flags of the Union and hanging from the ceiling where I estimated perhaps 200 senior cadets had gathered. There where no chairs, everyone was standing. At one end a raised platform and a lectern with the Newport Academy logo. It could not have been any other way I thought as I saw Admiral Dent approach the lectern. He had light blue skin and was without a doubt a Thauran. I tried not to but I started to really dislike that race. But I also saw Commander Webb, he was standing on the side with a a dozen other high ranking officers. I assumed to be Commanders of other Academy branches. Everyone was of course in attention as he entered the hall. Music began to play and we all sung the Union Anthem followed by the Navy song. After that the Admiral nodded to Becker who was standing behind him. Becker commanded us into parade stand and Dent began his speech: “Welcome to Newport. I am Admiral Dent and I am the Commander of this Naval Academy. You are all here to compete for the Reagan trophy which is one of the most prestigious Unit awards in our Navy. Every four years the finest Cadets converge here, displaying their skills and knowledge comparing them and in turn help to revaluate training procedures of our Academies. For over twenty years I am proud to say and ever since I was chosen to be the leader of this , dare I say Elite school, my Cadets won this contest. While it is no forgone conclusion that my Cadets will win this year as well, it is nevertheless almost certain. So to all you who visit us and compete let me say that your very efforts are noted and respected and there is no dishonor in loosing against the best. I welcome you all now and I have the great privilege to give the word to none other than to Fleet Admiral Mc Elligott himself who will be joining us via Holo-projection! Everyone, attention!” Category:Fragments